Awesome Day
by veronicacd's
Summary: One shot! It's National Awesome Day at East High and Troy's taking full advantage. But exactly how awesome does he have to be to win over Gabriella? Will neon bracelet's help?


"Two minutes until the bell! Everyone should be in their seats!"

"Alright Ms. Darbus," Troy and the rest of his teammates groaned. The bell hadn't rung yet, and they still had 120 seconds to talk before flopping down in assigned seats. Besides, Monday all-student meetings weren't necessary at East High. They were always briefed on the usual; sports games, new speakers, today's lunch, etc…

"I appreciate you all being awake this morning," Principal Matsui falsely stated to the rows of half-asleep students. "For the first time at East High, we will be celebrating a new holiday. Anyone want to take a guess at its name?"

"East High Spirit day?" A girl in the front row asked. Matsui shook his head.

"Celebration of the Arts day?" Sharpay dramatically stood. "It's important!"

"I wish Sharpay, but no," Ms. Darbus responded. Troy barely got out a 'thank god', when Jason bounced up.

"I got it. National, slurpee / root beer day with a four hour gym period!" His burst got the usual groans from both students and faculty. "What? That'd be awesome."

"That's it, Jason!" Mr. Matsui exclaimed.

"Really?"

"Yea, Really?" The student run echo filled the room.

"Today is National Awesome day. Yes students, this is a real holiday and a great chance to show off some school spirit!" All the spirited students erupted into applause.

"About time we got a cool holiday around here!"

"Yeah, what team?"

"Wild cats!"

"What team?"

"Wild cats!"

"Wild cats, getcha head in the game!"

"Hey, that's my line." Chad grumbled a few rows away.

"In tribute to this holiday, I've provided neon colored bracelets that say 'I'm awesome'. Please pick them up after the meeting. Listen up!" He tapped the mic to get everyone's attention. "This does not mean we stray from our academic duties. Any student who carries out the holiday inappropriately will find themselves in detention. Is that understood?" A sweeping 'Yes, Principal Matsui' came from the audience. "Great, I hope you all enjoy—" The bell rang, leaving the entire student body to roam.

"These are kinda cool," Chad stated, slipping a band on. "It gives off a retro-vibe."

"Don't stare at it too much," Troy ruffled his best friend's hair. "I hear neon's the new red and blue. You know epilepsy's a dangerous thing for an athlete." He dodged Chad's under-the-jaw swing. In two seconds, Troy counterattacked with an arm wrenching headlock. "Didn't you hear the principal? No inappropriate actions or you'll get a nice, warm pink slip marked _detention._

"Aren't _you_ being a little inappropriate Troy?" He turned and met the crystal-green eyes of Ashley, captain of the gymnastics team. He let go of Chad.

"I was just trying to enforce the rules. " She gave off a provocative smirk.

"You're not doing a very good job. If I were Matsui you'd be in detention this second. Maybe sooner..." He was all too familiar with this: her tone, looks, and that alluring yet dangerous scent.

"You'd have to catch me first." He knew he coaxed her; he was eye-candy to every girl in school.

Troy shot a glance over Ashley's shoulder, and to the petite and fragile figure by the water fountain. They locked eyes for half second. Then she tore her gaze away will a roll of her deep brown eyes.

_Almost_ every girl in school… He boringly returned his attention to the brunette before him. She was blabbering on about some concert this weekend. "Sounds great. I have to get to class. Catch you later." He didn't wait for a response, rather rushed down the hall to English class.

She sat like always; nose in her books, legs crossed, clearly waiting for a guy to sweep her off her feet. Well, today _was _awesome day. "Hey," He called, plopping down in the desk next to hers. "What's going on?" She looked up, gave a quick smile and dove back into her book. He cleared his throat. "So, I was thinking…today's awesome day. You're awesome, I'm _very_ much awesome; let's be awesome together at a movie after school?" She giggled quietly into her text. "I take that as a yes then. I'll pick you up—"

"You'll take that as a no. Not interested." She flipped a page. He swallowed a wave of embarrassment.

"I see…then maybe we could do some homework together. You know how bad I am in English."

"No thanks. I'm busy anyway."

"You can't be busy the entire weekend. I'm sure you can spare an hour or two."

"Nope, every single hour is filled. I need to finish this baby." She waved her book in front of him. He looked past it, at her. Those soft smiles she wore faded.

"Come on, Gabby. I'm trying here. I want to see you."

"You've made that pretty apparent, Troy. I'm just too busy." Too busy for_ him_ is more like it. So far, the road post their breakup was hammered with bumps. She had a good reason to be upset; he hadn't exactly been the most loyal boyfriend. Not that he ever cheated—he just fancied a lot of conversation (or flirtation) with members of the opposite sex. And when they broke up, he wasn't the most gracious 'ex'.

But that was all gone. He promised her he'd cut his crap—and he did, for the most part. Still, she wouldn't give him a break! And it'd been a month.

When the bell rang, he ripped off his bracelet and threw it in the trash.

Like basketball, he took gym seriously. It was another chance to practice before a big game. And today, they'd be playing the game of all games. Dodgeball. Naturally, he was one of the two captains. As he started to pick teammates, the outside speakers buzzed.

"_Good afternoon students. I've done a little researching and discovered something new about awesome day. If you'd like to share your awesomeness, simply switch your wristband with another student. Again remember, sharing is caring but if you're inappropriate, expect a detention."_

"That didn't rhyme," Chad observed. Troy shook his head; he couldn't care less about rhyme schemes. But that announcement gave him an idea… He searched the adolescent crowd and spotted her four feet in, a book in hand. He picked her fourth, after three very promising dodgeball-fanatics. He could care less about the crowd's reaction, only her. She didn't hide a nonathletic scowl. "Let's go team!"

For the most part, his team was doing well. Up until the one _good_ player on the other team started knocking everyone out. Could a ball move that fast through the air? Yes, and if she didn't move, Gabriella'd soon be decorated in bruises. He tried to close the distance between them. What was she doing? Was she really reading a book during a game? "Gabby!" He got there just in time. She gasped under the force of his body, as he tugged her out of the way. The ball ricocheted off the wall and to another teammates head.

"Out!" Coach Bolton whistled. Damn it. Another teammate he couldn't afford to lose. Troy felt a weak force on his chest. He looked down. She was scowling again, trying to loosen his grip on her. He withdrew his hold.

"Sorry about that. I didn't mean—"She'd already turned away, furiously increasing her distance from him. Damn it times two. He caught a ball to his opponent's displeasure. He shot another one directly at the one good player's right shoulder. And then it was him against Chad. (Gabriella'd "dropped" an almost-caught ball and was out.)

"I always knew it'd come to this," Chad started. He held two balls in each hand. "You and me. Best friends, and greatest enemies. But only one can come out on top. Only—"

"Hey Chad?"

"Yeah man?"

"You're shoes are untied." Depend on Chad to look down—even when he wasn't wearing shoes with laces. Troy bounded forward, socking his friend/enemy right in the stomach.

"And we have a winner! Congratulations blue team." Chad dropped both dodgeballs he was carrying.

"That's not fair! You totally distracted me—"

"Never mind that. Give me your bracelet." Eyebrows raised, Chad slipped off the neon band and tossed it to Troy. The latter wrenched it on and cut across the gym floor to the bleachers.

"Hey!" She looked up from her book; another lost smile. "You heard Matsui's announcement right? You can't be too busy to switch bracelets with me. Share the awesomeness?" To further his claim, he raised his wrist and showed off the band.

Instead of the usual scowl, she sighed. In return, she held both arms up. "Sorry. I didn't take a bracelet."

"Why not? It'd look great on you." She shrugged her shoulders.

"She has one though." She pointed to someone behind him. He turned and re-encountered Ashley's green, vivacious stare. She decided to show off, doing two back flips and a Russian split. He glanced back at Gabriella. "So? I barely know that girl."

"Hmm, then you might want to watch your back. I hear she plans to put you in detention." Damn it times three.

"No no no. What you heard was—"

"Nothing? That sounds familiar." Before he could say anything, she reached up and patted his shoulder. "No need to hide it Troy." She glanced over his shoulder. "She's good looking. Nice body, athletic, flirty. Your type." He caught her hand.

"_You're_ my type." Her sudden smile gave him false hope.

"Everyone's your type. And you're everyone's type. Fact of life, or high school; whichever comes first. Gym break's over." She skidded past him and walked to the gym floor. He reluctantly followed. He couldn't be _everyone's _type. The girls on the chess team weren't part of his "fan club." Then again, he did find a pawn or two on the top of his locker—beside the point! He only had one type. Cute, funny, and ridiculously smart. And she was right in front of him, attempting to read her novel. Ashley who?

"What are you doing at my locker?" He kicked off the door, towering over her five-foot-three frame. Out of his pocket, he waved a brand new neon bracelet in front of her.

"You're hand looked a little bare." Against her minute protests, he took her books and slipped the band on. "Problem solved."

"Thanks Troy. What would I have done without you?" She brushed past him and opened her locker. He ignored the sarcasm, inching closer towards her.

"So, there's this really cool exhibit opening up at the neighborhood museum. It's about ghosts and I know you'd love it. The openings Saturday night and I thought you might want to go?" He anxiously awaited her response. She looked up from her belongings and met his stare.

"Didn't we go over this? I'm busy this weekend. "She took her books from his rapidly failing arms.

"When you said that before, I assumed you didn't want to see me. But this exhibit isn't something you should pass up."

"Then I'll catch it some other time." She closed her locker. "When I'm not busy." Every step she took, he blocker her path. "Troy, I have to—"

"Why won't you give me a chance? You said you would."

"My exact words were—"

"Whatever they were, you _implied_ that you would. I was a jerk and I know that. But now I'm honestly trying hard to win you back, and you won't give me a break. What do I have to do, Gabriella?"

"It's what you shouldn't do, Troy. What you keep doing over and over."

"You mean Ashley? I already told you, I barely know her."

"You barely get to know a lot of girls. Weekly."

"We both know that number's gone down. And she's the only girl I've even talked to this week besides you, of course. I don't understand; I asked if you'd wait for me and you implied that you would. Why the change of heart?" She lost eye contact.

"You're too popular for your own good Troy. Waiting is…unrealistic." She reached for his shoulder again and he almost got hopeful. Nope, she was just adjusting the collar of his shirt.

"So what? Am I supposed to pretend I don't want you?" She fingered her awesome bracelet. He kept trying to face her, but she kept looking away."Well?"

"Sooner or later, you won't have to pretend. I really have to go now." She squeezed past him and skidded out the door. Angry as heck, he kicked a locker. It didn't hurt so bad.

"Wowsa. Someone's not as awesome as he thinks." He easily recognized the high voice—and the unnecessary blonde extensions. Sharpay rounded the corner and faced him head on.

"You know there are rules against eavesdropping. And major consequences." She'd taken the holiday way too far, wearing at least ten bracelets and neon eye shadow.

"There are also rules against being a pathetic beggar. She won't be impressed by someone who likes to flaunt his awesomeness. Even if that someone is you."

"And why should I believe anything you say? You're not exactly the expert at relationships." He usually wasn't this mean, but Sharpay was the exception.

"And from what I just heard neither are you. Luckily I'm feeling generous enough to help you. Now the fabric store closes in two hours so we need to go now." She took has hand. Naturally he snatched it back.

"What are you doing? I'm sure I can get her back on my own. Thanks but no thanks Sharpay."

"Oh really?" The blonde placed a hand on her hip. "Tell me then, what's your next plan of action? Call her until she takes the battery out of her phone? Get all your wild cat buddies to deliver an in class PSA? Or better yet, force your way up her balcony and deliver a pathetic line about how much you love her?"

Troy didn't retort. In reality he was planning all three. Sharpay, though he hated to say it, had a point.

"Fine. What 's your plan? And nothing too dramatic."

"Please." Sharpay took his hand again and dragged him through the halls. "Drama's my middle name."

"Why did I let you talk me into this? This is the worst idea ever!"

"Shhh! Hold still or I'll prick you." He held in his anger and let her work. Sharpay'd definitely outdone herself this time. And that wasn't a compliment. In the 62 hours since he'd agreed to this mess, she designed and dressed him in what she called the _Star Studded Girl Dazzler. _He'd prefer _piece of crap that would get his regular clothes stolen from his gym locker. _

Time for explanations. What Sharpay created was a long sleeve tee with the worlds 'Troy Bolton is NOT awesome' sewed across the front. She wanted to bedazzle the letters but he strictly refused. It was hard enough convincing her that a pink top 'didn't match his skin tone'. On the back, she'd sewed on a piece of lavender fabric that pretty much listed ten reasons as to why he sucked. He already imagined the guys laughing at him in the locker room.

_Apparently _he'd spent too much time daydreaming, because he just noticed where Sharpay's _hands _were.

"What are you doing? Shar—"

"Relax." She removed her hands from under his shirt. "I just wanted to make sure it wasn't too tight."

"And you couldn't have asked me? Was that too much of a bother?"

"Calm down wildcat. Maybe you should pretend I'm Gabriella. I'm sure it'd sooth your nerves." He ignored that. He'd ignored most of her cheap Gabriella shots while they were in his house. Not that he planned having Sharpay over here, but he wouldn't dare step in her house. Three words: pink unavoidable drama.

"What if she's not impressed? I don't think Gabriella's the type to get dazzled by reading about my flaws. Hell, I don't think _anyone's _that type."

"I wasn't finished. And I swear if you don't stay still I will injure you." Groaning for the tenth time he spread his arms wide.

"What are you putting on me?"

"Ta dah! Done. See for yourself." Troy got up and glanced in the mirror. Tucked neatly and inconspicuously inside his shirt pocked was a buzzer. _What the hell?_ As if on cue, Sharpay came right to his side. "Here's the deal. Writing on a shirt isn't gonna win her back. It'll only tell everyone else that you, my friend, are unavailable. Trust me, most of the ladies will take the hint. Except that Ashley girl who has dice for brains." Her words were harsh, but not untrue. "Anyway…" Sharpay reached for something on the bed. Something shiny and silver with a button on it.

"What is that?"

"As I was saying, Gabriella's going to need the extra proof of your commitment. That little trinket you're tinkering with will deliver a shock every time you associate with a girl." Crap. He was already counting his number of female friends. Well, acquaintance was a better word.

"And why is this thing right next to my heart? Doesn't that scream cardiac arrest?"

"Oh stop being such a baby. As long as you don't flirt, you don't get the zap. If you love Gabriella, shouldn't this be easy?" He sighed. She was right. If he was going to win Gabriella back he needed to step his game up. Even if it meant doing something as embarrassing and reckless as this.

"Okay Sharpay. Let's do this."

He feared for his life. As Troy walked down the school hallways Monday morning, he avoided contact with every girl. If anyone even remotely resembled a female—even a long haired dude- they couldn't talk to him. And it wasn't just because he had a charged zapper ready to fire in his shirt pocket. It was also because the girl he loved was so close, yet so far from his grasps. He couldn't mess this up.

As he expected, the guys were in hysterics about his outfit. He didn't pay them any attention. Not even when they commented on the flaws posted for everyone in school to see. He kept a low profile in classes too, and never raised his hand when the female teachers called on him. Hell, who knew how far Sharpay's rules extended to?

By lunch time he was doing pretty well. Still, all the avoid-every-girl-in-school nonsense was enough to parch his thirst. As soon as his class let out, Troy sped to the nearest water fountain and took a drink.

"Oh hey there hot shot." His nose banged into the nozzle. He let out a silent yelp in pain. Even worse, he glanced up to face his caller. It was Ashley, clad in notably tight attire. He was no hall monitor, but there had to be school rules against showing major cleavage, right? "Are you okay? Want me to nurse that for you?" She reached for his face.

"Trust me, I'll be fine." His nose could have swollen beyond capacity, but that didn't mean he'd let her touch him. "I was just clumsy is all-" _Zap! Zap! ZAP! _"Ouch!" He grabbed his chest. An audible giggle was heard behind him. He turned to see Sharpay holding a silver item. The controller.

"Troy? Do you need help? I can rub that for you—"

"No thanks. I should be honest with you—ow—I'm really not interested. At all. Sorry if I led you on. But I—OW—I gotta go!" At that he ran—literally ran from her. He almost made it to the end of the lockers when Lauren, another flirtatious 'acquaintance' stepped forward.

"Wow Troy. Who knew you had a track star in you? I thought you only played offense." Her index finger grazed the palm of his right hand. Another _zap _ran thought his body.

"No uh—I'm more of a defense player. On _and_ off the court." What a corny line. Whatever, he ignored the embarrassment and continued down the hall. It wasn't long until someone else got in his way.

"Hey Wildcat! Wanna help me with my three pointer?" Stephanie, head cheerleader Stephanie purred. Troy didn't know what she meant, but he knew she _wasn't _talking about basketball.

"Uh no thanks. Maybe Chad can help out." He didn't register her frown. Only the heart wrenching buzz that kept going off in his shirt pocket. Saying nothing more, he skidded by Stephanie and slipped into the boys bathroom. Geez. Avoiding people was never this hard. Not to mention painful.

He would have stayed in the bathroom longer, but his stomach got the best of him. After all he did skip breakfast out of nervousness. Troy peaked around the door and into the hallways. Strangely, the coast was clear. He took one step outside.

"Troy!" _Crap. _He already felt the plates in his shirt starting to spark.

"Sorry but I can't talk. Not now, not ever." He ran from what's-her-face, only to plow into what's-her-name.

"No thanks!" He started, staring above her head. Where was Sharpay? Was she enjoying his pain? "I'm not interested."

"Neither am I. Can you please move from my locker?" He knew that voice. He stepped back and peered down at her. He'd met a lot of _hot_ girls in the past, but no one—and he meant _no one _measured up to her beauty. "You're still in my way." He took a slight step to her left. She opened the door and restacked books. He was still there when the door shut. "What's with the get up?" She pulled on the thick fabric. "Troy Bolton is not awesome. You needed an entire shirt to say that?"

"No. I needed it to say this." He turned around and let her read. Ten reasons why he was a screw up, why he shouldn't deserve her good grace. But they were ten reasons he hoped would help earn her back.

"It's nice to see that you know you can be an asshole. Touching actually."

"Touching enough to earn a date?" To his dismay, she shook her head.

"Sorry Troy, but a shirt doesn't stop you from associating with all those girls. What's that in your shirt pocket?" Her hand inched closer to him. Before she even touched, they both heard the zap. "Are you okay?" He turned away, clutching his chest again. Clearly there was some misunderstanding with the buzzer. Was Sharpay including Gabriella among the girls he couldn't talk too? Didn't that defeat the whole purpose of his efforts?

"No, I'm not okay. I don't know what else to try. If I can't get you back like this, then what can I do?" She did the one thing he hoped she wouldn't.

"I don't think there's anything you can do, Troy. Maybe we weren't meant to be after all." _Zap!_ He wasn't sure if the last buzz was real or in his head. Either way he felt terrible. The bell was signaling for lunch and everyone was chatting in the halls. He noticed when a dozen pairs of mascara'd eyes made contact with him. All filled with lust and emptiness. _Zap!_

"That isn't true. We _were _meant for each other, and I'll prove it." He raced to the center of the hallway. "Excuse me! If I can have everyone's attention!" Like magic, all the students turned to face him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Gabriella's expression. _What the hell are you doing, Troy?_ "By now, I'm sure all of you have seen my shirt. I know you plan on telling your friends about how silly it looks and what not. But right now, I need you all to read it." He did a 360 degree turnabout slow and steady. "Now you know first handed that I am not as cool and awesome as I make out to me. I'm actually a jerk." A brown curly cloud of hair caught his eye. Chad mouthed a 'what are you doing?' across a field of heads. Then it occurred to him.

"By the way, this announcement's just for the girls. And the one's I've actually had conversations with. Sorry dudes for interrupting your conversations." Most of the guys went away. A few stayed. "Like I said, I'm not as great as some of you think I am. I thought it was okay to fool around and flirt, but now I know the consequences. I've lost people that I really care about because of my actions." He chose then to glance in her general direction. Her face was as red as a glass of punch.

"So I'm changing my ways. As some of you saw I've got a little gadget that steers me from trouble." He tapped his shirt pocket. "Yes, it sometimes zaps at unreasonable times, but it's a nice reminder. No longer will I hang out in the halls asking for trouble. Nor will I respond to any advances, no matter how creative. Consider this my resignation from unnecessary drama. From now on, you're all looking at the new and ridiculously improved Troy Bolton."

No one spoke for a few seconds. Beats of sweat broke across Troy's forehead. He thought he was a good public speaker. Maybe not…

At last, someone in the back yelled 'vote Troy for class president!' and most people laughed. Still, he eyed down every girl to make sure they got the message. Troy Bolton was 100% off limits. In a matter of seconds the crowd dispersed, probably to wait in the already long lunch line.

She looked like she'd bleed out any second. His took an uneasy step towards her, waiting for the anger to spill out. "That may not have been the best way to do it."

"You think?" She crossed both arms, silently fuming. "Really, who does that?" His confidence meter fell to zero.

"Well…I needed to let you know how much I care. You wouldn't listen to any of my other_"

"Please stop while you're only halfway over the cliff." Out of nowhere, Sharpay popped up next to them. "Let me explain for this bozo. Like he said, he's an idiot. He's got to be out of his mind if he thinks that get up will win you back."

"I never said I was an idiot." Troy was silenced by two different index fingers.

"As I was saying, he doesn't know any better. What he's trying to say is that he wants you, loves you even. And he's very much willing to stop messing around just to be with you. Even if that means I have to carry this remote control around and zap him every time he messes up, he's very willing." Gabriella turned from the girl to him.

"Do you mean that Troy?"

"Of course I do. You have no idea—" Sharpay dangerously set her hand near the control button. He shut up.

"Of course he does. Trust me Gabriella, I'm good with drama. I see this as a negotiable contract. You see him once flirting and the deals done. Are we in agreement?" Gabriella looked from Sharpay to Troy, and vice versa. He was already growing nervous from her silence. Finally she spoke.

"One date. Saturday night at the ghost exhibit. If and only if you don't mess around at all this week. I'm serious Troy, one slip up and_" He hugged her before she could get anything else out.

"You have my word. You won't be disappointed Gabriella I promise."

"And if we do get past that date I still don't want you flirting with Ashley or Stephanie or any other girl." He smiled down at her.

"Please. Stephanie who?"

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading and apologies for taking so long to post this! And just a general fyi, Awesome day is a real holiday-my school had it a few months ago!<p> 


End file.
